Why?
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Severus membenci penungguan ini. Penungguan yang tidak membuahkan hasil untuk seorang gadis berharga. They say love is blind.. Oh, baby you're so blind. WAJIB MEMBACA FIC INI SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN LAGU G-DRAGON - THAT XX. Warning inside. Oneshot.


_**Why?**_

_Rated:_ T

_Genre:_ Romance/Angst

_Pair:_ JamesXLilyXSeverus

Warning: OOCness, sudut pandang orang kedua.

_Please enjoy reading._

_Oh, tolong baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu That XX by G-Dragon._

* * *

Kau terus melangkah tak tentu arah; memikirkan _dia _yang terlihat bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Kau turut bahagia, sungguh. Walau terkadang hatimu sakit setiap dia membicarakan pria itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kakimu mendadak berhenti melihat pria yang sangat dicintai_nya_. Mata hitammu melebar melihat pria itu mencium gadis lain. Di pikiranmu hanya terlintas satu kalimat: "_dia_ di khianati.."

Tanpa kau suruh, tubuhmu bergerak dengan sendirinya; menghajar pria brengsek yang berani-beraninya mengkhianati dia.

"_FUCK YOU_ POTTER!" kau ludahi pria itu dengan penuh kebencian. Kau tarik pria itu berdiri secara paksa. Nafasmu tidak beraturan, tanganmu bergetar di kerah si Potter.

Kemarahanmu semakin membengkak ketika melihat Potter hanya tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "bilang saja ke Lily, Snivellus. Dia tidak akan percaya padamu."

Kau kehilangan kendali. Kau melupakan tongkat sihirmu yang tersimpan aman di dalam saku jubah dan hanya menyerang Potter dengan tangan telanjang. Kau membuat Potter terjatuh sekali lagi. Telapak tanganmu berdarah karena kau terlalu kencang mengepalkan tanganmu. Kau tidak pernah merasakan kemarahan mengendalikanmu seperti ini. Tidak pernah sampai saat ini.

Potter bangkit dan meninju jatuhmu. Kau bangkit dan balas melawannya seperti orang kerasukan. Kau tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kau tidak peduli hasil akhir perkelahian ini. Kau tidak peduli menang atau kalah. Kau hanya peduli menghajar sebanyak mungkin pria brengsek itu sampai kau pingsan.

Kau melupakan kenyataan bahwa Potter adalah orang yang selalu menjahilimu. Dan selalu menang darimu. Dan kau hanyalah tikus kecil bagi Potter.

* * *

Kau terbangun di Hospital Wings. Kau menoleh ke kanan dan terkejut melihat _dia_ duduk di samping ranjang.

"Bodoh.. inilah hasilnya kalau kau melawan James. Kau pasti sudah tahu Sev."

Kau menatap dia datar. Kau lelah dengan semua ini. Apakah _dia_ terlalu bodoh hingga tidak mengetahui perasaanmu? Kau hanya bisa menjerit di dalam hatimu yang sudah tercabik-cabik. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dia memilihnya dan bukan memilihmu. Mengapa Potter bisa memiliki _dia_ dan kau tidak bisa? _Why_?

"Aku meninjunya karena suatu alasan," balasmu.

Dia menghela nafas. "Aku tahu melupakan tindakan _bully_ James selama 6 tahun terakhir ini sangat sulit. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh melakukan pembalasan dendam, Sev."

Kau mengertakkan gigimu. Kau tidak mau _dia_ tersakiti dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Kau tidak pernah mau menyakitinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kenyataan itu memang pahit.

"Lils.." kau mengucapkan nama panggilannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. "Aku meninjunya bukan karena ingin balas dendam."

Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi karena aku melihat dia berselingkuh dengan gadis lain," ucap kau pelan.

Kau tidak tahu mengapa dia hanya menaikkan kedua alis tinggi-tinggi. "Kau berbohong Sev. Aku tahu dulu James brengsek. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah."

Kau tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu. Mendengar _dia_ membela Potter brengsek itu membuat hatimu teriris.

"Lily! Aku mengatakan kebenaran! Dia mencium gadis lain di luar gerbang Hogwarts!" kau memegang wajahnya; menatap kedua batu emerald dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Lihat mataku. Apakah aku kelihatan berbohong, Lils?" kau memperhatikan kedua batu itu bergerak gelisah.

Dia melepaskan kedua tanganmu dengan kasar. "Cukup berbohong Sev! James tidak seperti itu!"

Kau heran melihat dia pergi karena marah kepadamu. Mengapa menjadi kau yang dibenci? Bukankah kau mengatakan kebenaran? _Why_?

* * *

Kau uring-uringan di kamar. Duduk di ranjang, kembali berdiri, memutari kamar, itu hal yang terus kau lakukan dalam waktu yang lama. Dan akhirnya kau keluar kamar setelah memutuskan kau akan minta maaf kepada dia.

_You don't wanna hurt her._

Kau tidak mungkin tidak gelisah mengingat tatapan dia saat kau memegang wajahnya. Tatapan antara tidak percaya dan putus asa. Kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena memberi tahu kebenaran. Kau merasa seperti sekarat melihat dia sedih. Kau tidak ingin dia sedih. Tidak pernah menginginkan itu.

"Lily. Aku salah. Sepertinya saat itu mataku dibutakan sinar matahari dan aku menghayal James—yang memang sedang berjalan di depanku—mencium gadis lain." Kau mengakhiri perkataan itu dengan senyum palsu.

Kau tidak luput mendengar helaan nafas lega darinya sebelum berkata dengan percaya diri, "sudah kubilang. James bukan orang seperti itu Sev."

Kau hanya membalas perkataan dia dengan senyuman palsu. Berusaha terlihat senang karena dia sudah tidak gelisah. Kau membiarkan lagi hatimu yang terasa dihujam seribu pedang. Kau membiarkan rasa perih itu menguasaimu; membuat tanganmu gatal merobek dadamu untuk menghentikan rasa sakit itu.

"..terus Sev, James membelikanku seikat bunga Lily. Dia berkata bunga itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecantikanku ini.."

Kau menulikan telingamu tapi terus mengangguk agar dia mengira kau mendengarkannya. Senyum palsumu terus mengembang di wajah datarmu. Kau bertanya-tanya.. apakah mendengar semua ini akhirnya membuat fisikmu kebal? Mengapa kau tidak merasa sakit saat kau mantrai "_sectumsempra_" ke dirimu sendiri? Tapi mengapa kau merasa sakit saat mendengar dia menceritakan Potter dengan gembira? _Why_?

* * *

_Dia_ sangat cocok dengan pakaian mewah, restoran mewah, mobil mewah. Tapi dia tidak cocok dengan Potter. Tidak, dia tidak cocok. Dan tidak akan pernah cocok. Batinmu menjerit keras, _LILY AKULAH CINTAMU TAPI MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENYADARINYA? AKU YANG SELALU DISISIMU, TAPI KAU TIDAK MEMPEDULIKANKU DAN HANYA MEMEDULIKAN POTTER BRENGSEK ITU. DAN BAHKAN KAU MENGATAKAN KAU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA HINGGA INGIN BERSAMANYA SELAMANYA. TIDAKKAH KAU SADAR SAAT KATA ITU TERUCAP DARI MULUTMU AKU MERASAKAN SESEORANG SUDAH MEROBEK DADAKU? RASA SAKIT SAAT ITU TIDAK BISA KUDESKRIPSIKAN KARENA TERLALU SAKIT LILS! TERLALU SAKIT! Kapan..kapan kau akan melihatku? Aku satu-satunya orang yang peduli padamu Lils.._

Kau memperhatikan dia dari jauh. Melihat senyumnya membuat kau bahagia tapi pahit. Kau hidup tapi kau merasa tidak hidup dengan batin yang sakit seperti itu. Kau sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Membiarkan dia hidup di dalam kebahagiaan semu seperti ini..

Kau mendengus. Sebenarnya kau marah kepada dia. Mengapa dia tidak pernah mau melihat kenyataan bahwa Potter mempermainkannya? Bahkan teman-teman dia sudah memberitahu berita yang sama. Tapi mengapa dia tidak mau mendengarkan? _Why_?

_They say love is blind.. oh baby, you're so blind._

**THE END.**

Maafkan untuk ending yang buruk ini m(_ _)m saya sudah lama tidak membuat fic. Dan tiba-tiba saja saya terinspirasi fic ini dari lagu GD – That XX. Arti lagunya sama seperti fic ini kurang lebih. YA SAYA AKHIRNYA KEMBALI DENGAN FIC STRAIGHT. SAYA TAU INI SULIT DIPERCAYA KARENA SAYA FUJOSHI SEJATI YANG SELALU MEMBUAT FIC YAOI -_-v sebisa mungkin fic saya yang lain akan saya percepat apdetannya *wink* maka dari itu _**REVIEW**_ please~


End file.
